


The Hybrids

by Djsgirl



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djsgirl/pseuds/Djsgirl
Summary: OK so as I played through the Mass effect series I got this idea that hey what if I combined some of the races DNA with Human DNA and I got the hybrids (They do not look like movie monster hybrids). I do not own anything to Mass effect save for my OCS. Canon Divergence Reaper AU. What if a single woman changed the course of fate and Saren never discovered Sovereign?





	1. Prologue Quarian Hybrid discovered

 

Han’Gerrel’s P.O.V

            The Flotilla had received reports about Cerberus labs based not too far from the fleet. My crew and I were tasked with investigating the lab in the neighboring system then destroying it. While Admiral Zaal’Koris was to investigate the ones closer to the Fleet and destroy those as well. As our shuttle landed I noticed that the vegetation had begun to grow over the walls attempting to reclaim the area the lab covers. It was unusual.

            “Admiral, the lab looks abandoned.” said his shuttle pilot.

I couldn’t help but agree with him, however, we still needed to investigate the lab and destroy it.

            “Everyone keep your guard up. Just because it looks abandoned doesn’t mean it is.” I told them.

            We slowly made our way inside the lab. We checked logbooks as we went hoping to discover what they were doing here. Eventually, we made it to a room full of tanks. Most of them looked empty, but the very last one contained a woman with purplish skin. She wasn’t an Asari that much was obvious. I looked at the monitors for her tank and realized she was still alive.

            “Search the room I want to know what they were doing to her,” I ordered.

            I approached the tank and observed the woman. Her hair was long and black. Tilting my head, I realized she was wearing a suit like a Quarians the only thing that was missing was the hood and mask. Looking around the room slowly I saw the mask sitting flat against a desk and the hood had never been attached to her suit and was lying next to the mask. I gathered them up and made my way back to the tank. Glancing over the monitors again I decided to release her. No one deserved to be trapped inside of a tank. Not even an experiment. I pressed the release switch and watched as the water drained from the tank. Stepping back as the glass raised up, I watched as the woman fell to her knees outside the tank and coughed up water. I crouched beside her and attached the hood to the clips on her suit and pulled it over her hair before attaching the mask. The woman looked up at me and I could see her eyes glowing through the mask as any Quarians would only hers were green.

            “What is your name? And what were they doing to you?” I asked the woman.

            She coughed and stood slowly looking around to get her bearings. Seeing the monitors, she went to them and began to power them up. Her fingers moved over the interface and I noticed she had five fingers instead of three. Upon noticing that I raised my pistol and leveled it at the back of her head. I did not want to kill her, but I would if I had no choice.

            “My name is Jasmine Harper and…. They were trying to make me a Quarian Human Hybrid. I am the daughter of Cerberus’ Illusive Man. Or I was. He had me brought to this facility for seeing things I wasn’t supposed to. As a result, I’ve been summarily disowned and yet my twin brother Colton or as he calls himself Crypt is still under my father's control.” She finally said.

            I felt my body go numb hearing that. The family was everything to Quarians if only because of how we’ve had to live not many families were close but as a people who lived on starships our entire lives you get used to tight quarters. She seemed to be telling the truth, so I slowly put my pistol back in its place on my hip. I moved closer to who I realize is a young woman on the cusp of age for her pilgrimage.

            “You’re welcome to return to the fleet with us and will be welcomed with open arms. The only thing is you’re at the age where our young leave on their pilgrimage, so I’ll teach you some things about the fleet before we get back and we’ll see what the other admirals say.” I told her.

            Her body language screamed that she was skeptical, but she agreed to join my team on the return. My crew slowly filtered back into the room and the techs downloaded what information they could from the terminals. Before they left they planted the bombs. Once safely out of the blast range they watched the lab get destroyed.


	2. Quarian hybrids reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib goes to the lab his people found and what he finds there gives him a new perspective

Zaal’Koris vas Qwib-Qwib watched as the lab loomed closer the building was massive in size, but it looked like it had been bombarded long before they discovered it. The windows were shattered and there were corpses lying around some scientists and some soldiers. However, there was no sign of what had done all the damage. He exited the shuttle followed by the marines that accompanied him. His pistol held in a loose but firm grip.

“Be on guard we don’t know what killed all these people.” He ordered.

Making their way through the building they saw broken instruments and shattered consoles. They also saw biotic scorch marks on the floor, ceiling, and walls. He noticed several shattered tanks lining the walls of a lab on the second floor.

“Fan out and find what broke out of those tanks.” He ordered.

The marines separated and began to search the adjoining rooms while Zaal headed for the stairs to the next level. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs he heard a sound off to his right that sounded like a child’s wail. He brought his pistol around and slowly approached the door the sound came from. Opening his Omni-tool Zaal began to hack into the security network. He heard movement behind the door like someone trying to quiet down another. As the door slid open he turned his flashlight on as soon as he realized the room was dark.

In the room, he found four young quarians one of which was a toddler. He quietly put his pistol down and strapped it into place on his hip and crouched down holding his hands up slightly when the older ones pulled the younger two back.

“Easy I mean you no harm. My name is Zaal’Koris vas Qwib-Qwib. What are your names?” he said gently.

The one that looked like the oldest of the four glanced at the other three before staring back at him defiantly. He could see she was maturing into adulthood and was at the age to be sent on her pilgrimage and she was the one that was the wariest. A born soldier.

“My name is Katherine. This is Kaitlyn, Zara, and Veronica” said the oldest.

She motioned to the second oldest in a pale blue suit when she said the first name. The third eldest wore a dark green suit and he assumed she was Zara. That made the youngest one the littlest wearing a light purple suit Veronica.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Are there any others?” he asked Katherine.

She hesitated a moment before nodding. Katherine led him and the other children to the next floor and he saw two more tanks with little boys in them. Zara moved to one of the tanks and pressed her hand against the glass while Veronica stared at the second boy who is just as small as she is.

“This is my twin brother Zorok. The other one is Veronica’s twin brother Veron.” Zara informed him.

He called over his comm link to the marines two levels below and informed them of his location and told them to join him and to have their guns put away.

“Do you know what killed all the people here?” he asked the children as he examined the undamaged monitors.

Kaitlyn hesitated before she approached him.

“We did….” she said.

It surprised him. They were just four young girls and they had taken down grown adults as if they were nothing. At least he had assumed they were ordinary children until he saw Katherine's biotics flare up at the sight of the marines.

“Wait a minute Katherine they’re with me. We came to investigate this place because our fleet is nearby and the organization those people belonged to are known terrorists.” He said.

Katherine's biotics calmed and she nodded slowly.

“Can you get our brothers out…?” a small voice suddenly asked.

Zaal turned his attention to Veronica and knelt down so he was eye level with her and informed her. “We can and after we free them we’re going to take you children back to our people and we’ll find you families to stay with.”

One marine approached a computer terminal and began to type a sequence into it and the tanks opened and the two boys fell out coughing. Two other marines caught them and carefully lowered the boys to the ground. Zaal ordered the others to begin looking for the files Cerberus had on these children in an attempt to find out what they were doing to them.

One Marine trained as an infiltrator called out to him that he’d found something. Zaal walked over to him and began to review what had been found and he exhaled loudly. He ordered the marine to download everything in their files and make sure there were no tracing software’s hidden in the files. A marine approached him after the children were put into the shuttle.

“Admiral I’d like to request to be allowed to adopt one of the children found here or even one of the twins.” He said.

Zaal eyed the man and nodded. He knew he was a good man that never found the right woman in the fleet. In his opinion, the marine deserved to have a child even if that child wasn’t his own.

“I will consider it and speak with the other admirals about it.” He told him.

The marine nodded and boarded the shuttle after Zaal had. The shuttle lifted into the air and they left the planet's atmosphere. Zaal pressed the detonator switch and they watched as the lab was destroyed. The shuttle flew back to the flotilla and docked with the Rayya. The children stayed close to Zaal and the marines that found them while they tried to avoid the stares from the others.

Zaal led them to the meeting room he and the other Admirals used for private talks. He noticed that Han’Gerrel had returned as well and with a woman that was dressed like a Quarian but looked human. Admiral’s Shala’Raan vas Tonbay, Rael’Zorah vas Alarei and Daro’Xen vas Moreh were there as well. Han’Gerrel dismissed the marines that accompanied them and Zaal told the children to take a seat and watched as they did staying close together and close to where he would sit.

“Admirals I found these six children in the lab I was sent to investigate. I found the four girls hidden in a room together and when I asked if there were any others they led me to the two boys who were sealed within tanks. Upon our arrival to the lab we noticed the bodies of the staff everywhere and when I asked who killed them the girl Kaitlyn in the pale blue suit admitted that they did. All of them are biotics and strong ones.” He said.

“The lab I was sent to was abandoned my team searched logs as we went. Eventually, we came to a room full of tanks where we found this young woman who calls herself Jasmine. She admitted to me that she is the daughter of Cerberus’ Illusive Man, but she was used in the experiments because she discovered something she shouldn’t have and has been summarily disowned by her father. She informed me that she does have a twin brother who is being manipulated by her father.” Han said.

Rael spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. “And how do we know Cerberus can’t reach out to manipulate these children into destroying our fleet?”

Zaal and Han both slid data pads toward him and the other two admirals with the information they needed for the children. The two men waited while the others read through the information. Admiral Shala’Raan was the first to put down her datapad. She looked the children over with a kind look in her eyes.

“My husband and I can take one of them in as we have no children of our own.” She said.

Rael spoke next. “What has been done to them should never have happened I am willing to allow them to remain with the fleet.”

Daro’Xen was the only one who remained silent. She wouldn’t voice agreement or disagreement. But they could tell she disagreed with them.

“A marine made a request before we left the lab he requested to adopt one of them as well or one of the two sets of twins. It would be cruel to separate either of the twins.” Zaal said.

The other admirals minus Xen agreed with him and by the end of their first day within the fleet, the five younger children were adopted by families. The two elder children were taught and prepared for their pilgrimage over the following week. What came next during their pilgrimages surprised everyone in the fleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, it took so long to get this chapter done. I've been busy with work and school started for me recently. I hope you guys will enjoy this let me know what you think and I'll try to get chapter 3 done as soon as possible.


	3. 2157 Turian Hybrids Rescued

In the year 2157 Humanity found itself trapped in a war with a race called Turians. They began looking for ways to win the war over the turians before the Citadel Council could intervene. The method they found led to an extensive investigation by a squad of turian soldiers into one of their hidden labs outside the war zone. 

 

Saren Arterius watched from his place at his brothers side as the lab just beyond the war zone loomed closer. They had disturbing reports from the Turian Military of something going on in the lab. No one knew what but any turian that was captured rarely came back the only one that had was General Septimus Oraka. Oraka had informed Saren that they were experimenting on their people and three of their own. Only they weren’t humans any longer. Oraka had admitted his DNA had been used on two of them, but he didn’t know if they’d survived. 

 

He slid his eyes to the side and studied Adrien Victus. He was a lieutenant who was attached to the squad that would be joining them. From his file Saren knew that Victus’ father had been taken by the human military. He hadn’t made it out of the lab. Saren was curious to see what the humans had been doing to their own inside that lab. The Hierarchy wanted the lab purged and destroyed, but they also wanted the experiments alive and intact. 

 

The shuttle landed silently far enough from the lab that the alarms wouldn’t trigger. However, they weren’t far enough away that they would be unable to make out the lab in the dark. Humans as it turned out had very limited night vision. The squad departed the shuttle in silence and two infiltrators used silenced rifles and took down the guards that were patrolling without a sound. Desolus led the way into the building and from the ground up they began to eliminate guards and scientists alike. 

 

Saren and Victus went ahead on his brothers orders to search for the experiments. They found them three floors up from where the squad was still on the first floor. They’d eliminated all the guards and scientists on the floor with the subjects but left the other floors alone so they could go unnoticed to their destination. Saren studied the woman currently laid out on the table. Even he could tell she was young even with her silvery white….hair? That's what humans called it right? Her skin was paler than the other humans he’d seen in the building and instead of the five fingers humans have on their hands, she had only three similar to a turians hands and she had long nails that looked sharp. Saren moved to the machine that was keeping her sedated and began to slowly bring the dosage down so as not to kill her. While he waited for her to wake up he moved to the terminals along the wall and began to look for any information they had on her. Saren began downloading the information to a stack of datapads while removing any tracing software on the files. While he worked he heard movement coming from behind him. Knowing that Victus had gone further to find the other subjects he drew his pistol and turned with his biotics coming into his hand ready to throw a warp.

 

Instead of a guard or scientist attempting to stop him he was greeted with the sight of the woman on her hands and knees by the table. She’d apparently attempted to get up. Saren holstered his pistol and walked to the woman and helped her stand up. As he sat her back down on the table he noted the many needle marks on her arms and legs and even some bruises suggesting she hadn’t been a willing participant in the experiments. Saren removed his thermal blanket from its place in his compartment on his armor and wrapped it around her shoulders once he’d noticed her shivering. He noted a lack of a translation implant and doubted she’d be able to understand him. Letting his subvocals rumble soothingly to the woman to help her feel safe.

 

“Your safe now human they won’t hurt you again.” he said despite knowing she wouldn’t understand him.

 

The woman's head lifted at that and she looked him straight in the eye as she responded in perfect _ Palaveni.  _ His mandibles spread and his jaw dropped in absolute shock. She even had subvocals!

 

“Thank you….And my name isn’t ‘Human’ its Sarena Hackett Turian.” she responded and he caught her subvocals rumbling in sarcasm on turian.

 

Saren gave her an amused subvocal response and saw humor and mischief fill her gaze. He went to retrieve the datapads and returned to the woman. ‘ _ No, Sarena not woman.’ _ He thought. Helping her stand and find her balance before he led the way from the room to find Victus. They found him not far from the room Sarena was in being forced to remain in the cover of a doorway due to a larger contingent of guards than had been guarding the room she was held in. Saren readied his biotics as he drew his pistol only to see a large purple ball go flying through the air and explode in the center of the guards and kill them all even some scientists from what he could see. He turned to the woman behind him and caught the fading glow of biotics on her skin. Barely managing to holster his pistol before being forced to catch her as her body went weak from the power she had just displayed he couldn’t help but feel awe toward her. She had just used an ability called  _ flare _ something only Asari Matriarchs were known to be able to use. Victus came close and gingerly swiped Saren’s stack of datapads so he could carry the girl. 

 

Victus read the top datapad as they made their way into the room and Saren used his biotics to finish clearing the scientists that remained. 

 

Adrien read the file and stopped near the end and felt his heart stop as he read the section over and over again. _“Subject 12 has shown a distinct form of kinship to the turian whose DNA we injected her with. She has been heard calling him Father Victus. We can only assume Victus is the name of the turian. Subject has attempted to escape today for the first time since she was brought in by the soldiers. We were forced to execute the turian in front of her. Before he died he told her to be strong and that help would come for her and the others. After he died however, killing him proved to be a fatal mistake as any who got too close she killed. We have been forced to keep her sedated for the remainder of the experiments done on her until we receive new orders.”_ He set the datapads down gingerly on a table along the wall and turned to the woman being carried by Saren. Even knowing she was an experiment she still bore his father's DNA this made her his half-sister. From what he had read his father had begun to see the woman as his daughter. Adrien could see it the woman had the same green in her eyes his father had in his, but her eyes were predominantly blue. The way she had held herself before she collapsed was the same way his father had as well. Saren caught his eye and moved closer to him to pass the woman off to him. He HAD read the files before downloading them. Adrien cradled her against his chest piece and her head rolled into the the groove of carapace and shoulder despite the armor she seemed comfortable in her unconsciousness. He swallowed roughly. Humans were the enemy currently but she didn’t act like a human would around turians. 

 

Saren began downloading files on the other two while simultaneously scrubbing any tracking software and set to freeing the other two women from the tanks they were in. As he worked Desolus and the others arrived. Two soldiers moved toward Adrien while Desolus went to speak with Saren. Adrien began to give off a subvocal growl that warned the other two away, but they leveled their pistols on his head.

 

“Leave her be she is his half sister.” Desolus ordered. 

 

The soldiers looked startled but did as ordered. Another soldier gathered the datapads on the three women and two others carried the women. The squad left the building alone leaving the upper floors filled with scientists and guards, but as the shuttle flew away Desolus ordered the ship to fire on the building leaving no survivors behind. The ships Thanix cannon fired as the shuttle broke the atmosphere, and Adrien watched through the shuttle camera as the lab went up in flames. As the shuttle docked in the ship a medical team was waiting to assess the women’s condition to make sure there was nothing severely wrong and to ensure there were no injuries.

 

“Get us back to the Hierarchy. They’ll want to meet these girls.” Desolus ordered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Guys I probably should have made this the first chapter but this scene just came to me while I was on my way to school this morning and I began writing it in class. If anyone feels it would fit better at the front instead of as the 3rd chapter send me a message and I'll happily fix it! Enjoy and let me know what everyone thinks!


	4. Drell Hybrid helps an assassin

Thane Krios studied the movements of his targets guards. To feed his wife and son, he had been forced to resort to being what he was trained to be.  He always remembered his first love, a female drell with bright silver scales and liquid gold eyes, she was known as Tamara Krane. His wife Irikah was the one who had awoke him from his battle sleep, and had borne him a son. However, not long before his wedding Tamara had vanished without a trace. Irikah had given her permission for her to be invited, but when he went to her home she was gone.

 

    Tamara’s handler informed him when he had gone to the hanar that she was on a highly dangerous mission. The hanar had no clue when she would be back. Thane’s eyes blinked rapidly breaking the solipsism he had unknowingly gone into. He nearly did a double take toward the door when he caught sight of a flash of familiar silver scales.

 

    _‘She can’t be here! Her handler said she was not due another contract for a few months.’_

 

    Thane slipped into the air vents an hour after sundown. He began to painstakingly crawl toward his destination, but he paused half way there when he overheard the guards below him. They were talking about a drell they had caught a few hours earlier. The detail they went into describing what they planned to do to them disturbed him.

 

    Beginning his trek once more, Thane planned his next course of action once he took care of his target. Upon reaching the upper floor where the targets office was and froze. There cuffed to a bar against the wall was Tamara. Blood was sliding down the scales of her forearms from her attempts to free herself. She looked different from when he last saw her nine years ago. Her body had changed like Irikahs did when Kolyat was born. She also looked furious, but he caught the quick flash of her eyes flicking up to the vent he was in before they returned to his target.

 

    “You know Ms. Krane you wouldn’t be in this mess if you’d simply let me keep the children to learn how the DNA mixes so peacefully in them and in you.” the man said conversationally.

 

    “You touch my children and I’ll destroy you.” Tamara responded.

 

    The musical voice Thane had loved was not the gentle one he remembered. It was instead hard and cold.

 

    “A pity then that they’re father will never meet them.”

 

    “If that's what lets you sleep at night, but their father will rip you apart.” Tamara said.

 

    Thane turned from the vent entrance and made his way down another shaft and silently dropped into a lab. He silently took down the guards and scientists before he turned toward the tables. Freezing his eyes landed on two young children. A little girl with dark emerald colored scales and wide silver eyes stared at him. On the table beside her lay a little boy with the same silver scales as their mother, but Thane’s own green eyes stared back at him. Both children appeared to be nine years of age.

 

    Quietly moving toward them he put his finger to his lips signaling for them to be silent. Thane began to undo the restraints holding them to the tables and helped them hide in a cabinet.

 

    “I’ll return and I’ll have your mother with me I promise, but I need both of you to remain here out of sight.” he quietly told them.

 

    They nodded in understanding and Thane quietly shut the cabinet door leaving a small gap for them to have some light and to be able to breathe. Thane quickly retreated into the vent and moved back the way he came. The sound of a fist hitting flesh froze him and he peered down into the room. Tamara’s head was turned to the side and blood dripped to the ground from her lower lip. The guard hit her in the stomach while his boss looked on with an amused expression on his face.

 

    He felt his anger grow and he silently moved the vent cover. Dropping into the room he snapped a guards neck and punched another in the throat. Drawing his gun as he turned Thane shot another in the chest. He leveled his gun on his target and narrowed his eyes upon realizing he had a gun to Tamara’s head.

 

    “My, my I certainly never expected two assassins to come for me in the same day,” he began “you two must not have coordinated very well.”

 

    “Release her and I may show mercy.” Thane threatened.

 

    “No I don’t think so she’s one of Cerberus’ greatest achievements next to the Turian and Quarian hybrids. And I’d love to learn how they created such a beautiful specimen.” the man argued plainly.

 

    Thane’s head turned slightly hearing the door open and more guards began to fill the room. His eyes flickered to Tamara’s and he bowed his head and allowed his gun to fall. He had failed to fulfil his contract.

 

    “Don’t give up yet Thane.” Tamara’s voice startled him.

 

    “I am surrounded and you are unable to fight.” he responded.

 

    “You know the one thing that people haven’t really learned yet?” She asked lightly.

 

    Thane’s eyeridge rose in inquiry. “What’s that Siha?”

 

    “All hybrids are biotics.”

 

    He saw his targets eyes widen as the familiar glow of biotics danced along Tamara’s scales. The cuffs shattered under the sudden pressure and the guards backed away suddenly wary. An enraged biotic attacker was a dangerous opponent, but one that was calm in the face of death was a deadly one. Thane raised his pistol and fired four shots in rapid succession downing four guards and he saw the familiar blur of a biotic charge. Tamara launched herself into the air out of her charge in the center of the guards and followed it with a nova. The resulting explosion leveled all the guards surrounding her.

 

    Tamara used a mass lift then her entire body glowing with her biotics and combined it with a throw resulting in the guards being thrown out the window and left to plummet to the ground below. Thane turned his gun on his target as he was trying to get out the door and shot him in the back of the head. Making his way over to him Thane put his hands together and began to pray. Tamara kept her silence even if she didn’t agree with him.

 

    After finishing his prayers Thane lifted his head and turned to her. Tamara met his eyes and used her thumb to wipe the blood from her lip.

 

    “It is good to see you again Siha, but I had not known you would have children.” He said.

 

    “Things change Thane and so do people.” she responded.

 

    “I see. Who is the lucky male then?”

 

    “Their father doesn’t know of their existence. I never had the chance to tell him before he found another woman.”

 

    Thane blinked rapidly slipping into solipsism

 

_“‘Thane hey! I have something I want to tell you.’ Her voice was happy and nervous at the same time. Golden eyes shining with a light I had never known before. I smiled at her. ‘I have something to tell you as well Tamara.’ She grinned. ‘You first then.’ she said. I offered her a nod as we walked side by side. ‘I have decided to marry the woman I saw three months ago.’ Tamara’s grin fell and she fell into silence. I was perturbed to have caused the loss of her happiness. ‘You said you had something to tell me as well.’ I prodded. She gave me a pained smile and shook her head. ‘Nevermind I’ll tell you another time.’”_

 

He gasped and broke the solipsism and turned to her his eyes wide. Tamara was silent but there was no remorse in her gaze.

 

    “It’s me isn’t it?” he asked.

 

    Her eyes met his and she gave a slow nod. “I wanted to tell you that day, but the minute you announced you were going to marry Irikah I felt I had no place to tell you such a thing.”

 

    “Did you believe me cruel or heartless Tamara? That I would deny them?” Thane demanded.

 

    “No Thane I knew you wouldn’t, but I didn’t want you to feel torn between two families.”

 

    Thane’s shoulders sagged for a moment before he released a sigh. “It wouldn’t have mattered Irikah has not been happy with me lately and Kolyat has begun to question why I am never home.”

 

    “Thane you're a good father and a good husband me not telling you was my choice.” she softly informed him.

 

    He shook his head and straightened. “Before we part ways I would like to meet them properly as their father. If that is alright with you.”

 

    She gave him a smile and gave a nod. She followed him out of the room and to the lab where the children were. Upon stepping into the room he saw curious silver eyes peeking out from the cabinet. As soon as they landed on Tamara the door to the cabinet burst open and both children dove into their mother's waiting arms.  She held both of them close to her. Her eyes lit up with a familiar glow that reminded Thane of their youth. She rubbed her cheek along each of theirs before gently turning them to face him.

 

    “Children this is your father Thane.”

 

    The twins slowly made their way to him and he knelt so he was on eye level with them. “I am sorry I haven’t been there...Things have been complicated.”

 

    “We understand father... Mother said you would want to be with us if you knew, but she didn’t tell you,” said the girl “my name is Tempest.”

 

    “I’m Tamlik.” said the boy.

 

    “It is nice to meet you both. You have a half brother named Kolyat, and if your mother is willing I would like for you to meet him.” Thane said.

 

    The grins they gave him reminded him very much of how their mother was when they were children. Thane and Tamara gathered the children and as they left Thane removed all video evidence that they were there. Several hours later, the four of them boarded a ship back to Kahje.

 

    On the flight back Thane received a message from his mother. His home had been broken into, and Irikah had been murdered. Kolyat was with Irikah’s sister, but Thane made a decision that he knew would affect both families forever. In what way he did not know.

 

    “Siha...I have a request for you. I have just received word that Irikah is dead, and I would like for you to take Kolyat and raise him with Tempest and Tamlik.” Thane said quietly later that night.

 

    Tamara’s golden gaze met his and she nodded slowly in understanding. “I will do as you ask Thane, but promise me that when this is over when you find the men that did this that you’ll come back to him. He needs you now more than ever Thane.”

 

    Thane hesitated before agreeing with her. When they arrived at Kahje three days later Thane went and retrieved Kolyat and his belongings. He also informed his family and Irikah’s family what he had decided. They argued as he knew they would, but he was firm in his choice. Before Irikah’s funeral the following day he introduced Kolyat to Tamara, Tempest and Tamlik. Thane also explained that Tempest and Tamlik were his half siblings.

 

    Kolyat was subdued as Tamara seemed to know the boy would be and they gave him time and comfort. The night following Irikah’s funeral Thane explained to Kolyat that he had to go away for a while to take care of some unfinished business, but he promised he’d be back for him.

 

    Months went by and Thane received word from Tamara that she had moved herself and the children to the Citadel to keep the moisture of Kahje’s air from affecting their lungs. She sent him the codes for the apartment building and the alarm system she had placed. Thane only hoped that when he returned to his children that he would be able to be the father they needed him to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys Tamara Tempest and Tamlik are all my personal OCs and Tempest and Tamlik and their relationship with their father and brother will be expanded on in later chapters! I hope you all enjoy this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what everyone thought! Also I'll be adding more chapters but for some reason it isn't letting me change the chapter limit


End file.
